Epilogue~The One Year War
by Quality Paiges
Summary: It's 200 years after the One Year War that began on AC 195. What happened to our characters. How do we know Gundam Wing as it is today. This isn't the epilogue to any fic. It's the epilogue to Gundam Wing. Please R&R.


Title: Epilogue~The One Year War  


Author: Quality Paiges (aka Sailor Air)

  


Rating: G (good for the whole family)

  


Genre: Historical Fiction (i dunno that's the best i could think of)

  


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did why would I need to write fanfiction! I'd make happen what I wanted to happen and there is no way it would have ended so soon! Why bother sueing me anyway it's not like I'll stop writing. 

  


The newly renamed Miss Relena Doralin got onto the plane heading towards her seat she carefully sidestepped an airplane attendant.

  


"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized.

  


The boy she had brushed up against simply tipped his cap slightly and mumbled something like "It's okay."

  


Relena looked at her seat and saw a small cute teddy bear. 'Hmm.. Who could have??' She thought! Her face lighted up when she saw the card. "Heero? Heero?" He was outside the plane. Could she get off? No. She couldn't it was about to leave she couldn't risk his running away either. When she held the card in her hands she was inspired, yes she would show Heero exactly what she felt. She tore the card in half. "Next time give it to me yourself Heero."

  


The boy smiled in head when he couldn't do it on his face. He did so now as he nodded and walked away. Now they perfectly understood each other. They probably wouldn't see each other for awhile. War had brought them together, a war that would be ended by those who fought with their life and those who fought with their words. They had all brought peace to the world and their last wish was for that peace to remain.

  


***************

  


Macy lovingly gazed at her computer screen and was content she had just finished her life goal and only at age 24. She had compiled, sequenced and wrote the One Year War. A Historical Fiction novel about the war that had taken 200 years ago. The last true war before Mariemaia that had taken place in A.C. 195. Four years ago she had been asked to write this story to tell the world the rich and lively history that world could only know ever so slightly. Of course she readily accepted this was her dream her life. When she was young her mother had told her the story of the war that had been passed down from generation to generation of the One Year War. This wouldn't be your normal little girl's bedtime story but it was special to her. Special to her heritage. She was the great (x10) granddaughter to Quatre Rebaba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia, the blood relative to two of those who had played such great parts in that war. It was something she was proud of. The blood in her family gave her the special benefit of knowledge of the war the others would never know but she was going to tell the world exactly what had happened she would give them the gift knowing the Gundams.

  


Macy ran the finished work through the automatic spell correction and turned away from her computer rubbing her eyes. Staring at a computer for 7 hours straight could kill your eyesight but it was all worth it to have the manuscript finally complete. The book would soon be turned into a TeleVisual special soon enough there was already a deal in the works but it would not be done without it going exactly to the novel and that's what was delaying the deal, right now there were two scripts the correct one and the less-than correct one. Of course she was pushing for the correct one but the less correct one was the one producer felt would gain the larger audience. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk.' Macy thought to herself. 'No one is gonna put this on TeleVisual the wrong way, no they couldn't do it without my permission and that permission comes over my dead body.'

  


The automatic spell correction was complete and now the document was printing all 8034 pages would be out in less than thirty minutes. Macy took the time to go over in her head how the book came about. Of course it wasn't totally historically accurate but it was accurate as it was ever going to be or ever could be for that matter. Macy had carefully used all her sources to the fullest extent possible making every little detail that might have been available to her of use in her manuscript. She had collected artifacts from the war. She stared at these as if they were made of solid gold the artifacts that littered her dining room table included a tiny piece of gundamnium alloy from her great (x10) grandfather's Sandrock that had been found by her grandfather and his grandson years after he had detonated the self-destruct button only a day after Mariemaia's army came down. Her grandfather was taking his grandson out to tell him of the days of war when they came upon this piece it was amazing that it had survived even if the piece could fit into her had, it was more amazing that they had found it. Some things were destiny she guessed.

  


Her eyes moved upon the next artifact on the table it was Relena's diary during the year of A.C. 195 that started 2 weeks before she had gone with her father in outer space only to come back and find her world upside down and it ended two years after Mariemaia. The diary itself was very large and weighted, it was leather bound and opened with a cheep metal key that could be found with most diary locks. No one would have guessed it was the most important piece of research equipment Macy had it gave dates where they were missing and more importantly Relena released how she felt about everything in the world. Relena had ended up giving the diary to her great (x10) grandmother telling her specifically not to let her children read it. Her great(x10)grandmother had been confused about this statement at first but then when she read through if herself she could only imagine that it was she did not want them to even guess at who their father was. Relena had kept who her children's father was as a secret from the world a great secret indeed and this diary told much of her relationship with a Gundam piolet Heero Yuy or 01 as he had been called and though it never came near the time when Relena had, had her children the suspicion might raise the eyebrows of many. That was what her great(x10)grandmother believed though she herself had admitted that it would be a cold day in hell before she believed that Heero would ever run off from Relena forever, it was known they had met in the future but no one could keep track of their whereabouts completely therefore the complete history was unknown.

  


Page 4092 had just finished printing, Macy sighed and began to program the automated time sender to send her manuscript to the publisher as her eyes grazed a mask. A mask that might have been for laughs but it reflected a man of so much sadness. Trowa Barton. A man of few words and great actions, he had been a dear friend to her grandfather during the war and after. His death had come right before Relena's. A member of the Barton family had a bitter vendetta against this silent man for the death of the original Trowa Barton, even though Trowa hadn't killed him it didn't matter the man had quoted because he had destroyed his relatives purpose to destroy the Earth. It was later discovered that Trowa's murdered had been on drugs and had been reading Dekim's old war logs and in his insanity shot Trowa but it was too late because even a drugged up addict could get in a lucky shot on a now peaceful soldier.

  


Printer was out of paper, Macy reloaded more she got a paper cut and saw a tiny drop of blood ran down her finger this brought a memory back to a scene she heard about from a decedent of Duo Maxwell and a girl named Hilde who banded with Duo during the war. The old man she spoke to said that all her great great great great great relatives had told him himself that this was one of Duo's fondest memories for the reason that he had teased Heero about is mercilessly when he had the chance. It was the first time Duo had met Heero and Relena at the same time. Then this is where is always paused and said, "I met two wackos for the price of one trip... and all the Gundam parts Heero stole off of me." He had seen a gun pointed a cute girl his age and of course wanting to be the hero in the situation he shot the holder of the gun and when he asked the girl if she was alright her only reply was to yell at him and tell him that he shouldn't be doing things like that. With that she had ripped up the hem of her dress and bound Heero's wound making sure he was okay. Duo always interrupted his story here too as this he felt was the best thing about it, that he had found the hem of blue dress in Heero's apartment one day that had drops of blood on it. It was Relena's! Heero kept it all those years. Duo was ecstatic when he found it concrete proof that Heero had a heart underneath it all but when he had brought it up with Heero he promptly had a gun in his face and the subject was never mentioned again. Then continuing on with the story he told how he had whisked the girl away and run off with her fighting only for his new found love at which point Hilde would throw him a menacing look and ask why the 'God of Death' wanted sleep on the couch that night. Duo would then recant what he said trying to get out of trouble by telling how *cough*stupid*cough* REALLY REALLY BRAVE Hilde had been to get data on the Libra for the Gundam piolets and Hilde would give him a kick in the shins and tell him to finish up the story. Then Duo had gone on to say how psychotic the Gundam piolets were recalling all the crazy stuff they had pulled until no one would listen or until Hilde began to threaten to cut off his braid that was now practically to floor.

  


A computer message popped up on the screen "There is a problem with the LzI mode in your printer please check to make sure everything is plugged in and there is enough ink in your tank."

  


Macy sighed and thought about one of the most important research tools she had used outside of Relena's diary. OZ's war records. They gave her the most major players in the war vital information. They told her how Zech's always wore a mask and Noin liked wearing goggles when she was in a mobile suit. They gave a physcho analysis of Lady Une's personality disorders. They even had data on how the insignificant soldier Otto had first piloted the Tallgeese for Zechs and died for the one he thought his king. They gave basic information on the Gundams as well at least the little bit they had managed to collect and she even heard a recording of how some of the OZ soldiers screaming "It's a Gundam." That's how she coined her favorite phrase and commented on it in her Author's note "If you can't figure out what it is in 5 seconds it's a Gundam."

  


She smiled thinking of how the world was gifted with the peace her ancestors had helped create. She picked up a sword and examined it carefully. It was a weapon of justice. Just holding it in her hands made her feel more powerful, it made her feel like she was back a whole 200 years fighting the honorable Treize Kushrenada inside his ship. She carefully swung it around and soon realized that Treize could have killed her in a second was in no physical condition to be swinging this thing around. But yes, 05 he was an interesting one at the very least as interesting as the rest were. All references on him had said he had a strong sense of justice. He had been the one to kill Treize and in doing so he at last understood Treize's ideals. How her ancestor Dorothy had ever managed to bring this into her collection she would never know and wasn't quite sure she wanted too. She loved her ancestors, she was just thankful that double eyebrow things was recessive.

  


The last page was printing now. The epilogue the final ending of the Gundam Piolets and those who were important to the end of the war. This was the final conclusion. And it read like this:

  


Epilogue:

  


Heero Yuy (AC 180 - AC ???) Piolet of 01. The Perfect Soldier resided in the former Sanq Kingdom for an undocumented amount of time after the Mariemaia war. Suspected father of Relena Doralin's children. Disappeared sometime after the birth of Relena's second child. Made documented contact with the Foreign Minister several times afterwards. No trace of his were abouts after AC 235.

  


Duo Maxwell (AC 180 - AC 270) Piolet of 02. The most loveable of the Gundam Piolets lived out his days on the Colony 02 with his wife Hilde whom he meet during the One Year War. Together with his wife he ran a small though successful scrapyard, had three children and remained in constant contact with Relena Doralin as well as the other Gundam piolets sometime after the war. Died of natural causes in June AC 270.

  


Trowa Barton (AC 179? - AC 264) Piolet of 03. The Silent Clown truly known to few, genuinely loved by those who knew him. Close friends with Quatre Rebaba Winner. Corresponded with the Gundam piolets after the war from time-to-time and occasional guest of Vice Foreign Minister Doralin. Was assignated while working in the Circus by an ancestor of the Bartons.

  


Quatre Rebaba Winner (AC 180 - AC 272) Piolet of 04. The Arabian Price, the naturally kindest and gentlest one of them all, with a loyal disposition. After the war he continued running his father's business and helped with the rebuilding of the colonies successfully working with Vice Foreign Minister Doralin. The husband of Dorothy Catalonia and the father to five children. Died of natural causes in 272 a month after his wife.

  


Wufei Chang (AC 180 - AC 270) Piolet of 05. This Fighter of Justice was silent, reserved and had strong opinions of his own weakness. Became a Preventor after fighting the Mariemaia war. Life-long companion of Sally Po. Worked in the preventors until death. He died of a coronary in AC 270. 

  


Relena Doralin (AC 180 - AC 265) Adopted daughter of Vice Foreign Minister Doralin. True final princess of the Sanq Kingdom, sister of Millardo Peacecraft/Zechs Marquise, former Queen of the Earth. Was the Vice Foreign Minister until her death. Mother of two children to an unknown father. The kind girl turned pacifist women used her biological father's ideals and her adopted father's sense to use her words to guide people against war and towards peace. Remained forever single until her death. Loved by many, respected by all. Died of unknown causes in AC 265. Had the age of Peacecraft named after her. The age of Peacecraft is now taking place began after AC 300.

  


Zechs Marquise/ Millardo Peacecraft (AC 176- AC 261) Best Piolet Oz ever had and lost. Last price of the Sanq kingdom. Once ambassador for peace, once leader of While Fang and finally contender for peace. Married to Lucretzia Noin ten years after the completed Mars terra forming project. Father of one child. Died of natural causes in AC 261.

  


Treize Kushrenada (AC 173 - AC 195) Leader of Oz. Loved battles on wanted to achieved peace through a bloody means. Died honorably by the hands of Wufei Chang and of his own wishes. Father to the future Mariemaia Barton.

  


~Fins~

  


Macy felt a mix of emotions that could never be described, pride, sadness and happiness all filled her heart as she sent her manuscript through the transporter and set the time. Staying up so many nights had been wary on her. But now that her project was done she could rest peacefully knowing the truth would come out in the Age of Peacecraft AC 195. Two hundred years after the one year war. Now just to send it to the publisher. She typed in the date to send without thinking. February 10, 1995 AD. Sotsu agency was the Publisher. She sent the extra copy. February 10, 195 PC. Now it was done. The world would know the world would know the truth as far as it could be told.

  


****************

  


A man picked up a copy of the script that had just been faxed. Another author trying to get their work made into a production. What a waste of paper! What a minute it was a waste of 8034 pages. Well for all the paper that one took he might as well read a page or two. Odd it was about mecha and a war? 'This is good.' He told himself. 'Really good.' Of course it will have to be animated with all the science fiction inside of it. 'Hmm.... he didn't recognize the author's name on it. It was a pseudonym obviously. This person just wanted to give it to us. Yes... yes that's right. No need to pay or even contact that author. Yeah it's a gift to the world that's it.' But the One Year War didn't sound right for a title. It's gonna be... gonna be... gonna be... yes it will be Gundam Wing. An animated mecha story and it would be out by 1996.' This would be a hit.

  
  


Author's Note: I think this fanfic is a little different from most and that's how I wanted it to be. I hope I was able to take the view of a new character effectively and I hope you enjoyed it. Please write a review to tell me what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right. Thank you so much for reading!

  
  



End file.
